SPN MiB: Quase Sem Querer
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Mais uma cena após o final do episódio 5x14 Raio de episódio pra forçar a gente a escrever, PQP! No entanto essa saiu levinha.


**SPN MiB:** _**Quase Sem Querer**_

_Fanfic escrita para o desafio proposto por Márcia Litman para o mês de fevereiro._

**Música:** Quase Sem Querer / Composição: Dado Villa-Lobos / Renato Russo / Renato Rocha

**Sinopse:** Mais uma cena após o final do episódio 5x14 [Raio de episódio pra forçar a gente a escrever, PQP!]

**Beta: **A Amada Thata Martins (Ela voltou!!! Sou tão dependente da minha beta...)

**N/A:** Apenas saiu assim... Sem muito compromisso... Bem levinha e tranquila.

Reviews!!! [O que há de melhor!]

* * *

**_Quase Sem Querer_**

_Legião Urbana_

Tenho andado distraído

Impaciente e indeciso  
E ainda estou confuso  
Só que agora é diferente  
Estou tão tranqüilo  
E tão contente...

O Impala deslizava macio sobre a estrada, indo mais uma vez para uma cidade distante, a procura de mais um trabalho ou de algo que os aproximassem de uma saída daquele Final dos Tempos.

Samuel estava sentindo dor no estômago, mas não era fome.

Resquício da crise de abstinência.

Fora ele que insistira para irem.

Para saírem da casa de Bobby.

Aquilo estava o deixando louco depois de tanto tempo dentro do bunker.

Sam começava acreditar que ficaria meio traumatizado com a casa do amigo.

As paredes se fechavam sobre ele e acreditou que realmente estava desenvolvendo uma claustrofobia.

Mais uma e o lugar ficaria irremediavelmente marcado em sua mente como o lugar em que sofrera muito.

Ele suspirou e olhou para o irmão que guiava silenciosamente.

Quantas chances desperdicei  
Quando o que eu mais queria  
Era provar pra todo o mundo  
Que eu não precisava  
Provar nada pra ninguém

Dean.

Seu irmão, mais que amado.

Agora uma certeza absurda havia enchido a alma de Samuel com um amor desmedido.

Afinal fora por ele que havia subjugado seu vício.

Fora por ele que, em meio ao êxtase do sangue demoníaco, havia juntado lucidez suficiente para utilizar o poder que vinha daquela desgraça.

Me fiz em mil pedaços  
Pra você juntar  
E queria sempre achar  
Explicação pro que eu sentia

As coisas haviam se invertido agora.

Samuel se sentiu tão responsável.

Sua arrogância e mentiras haviam martelado seu irmão.

E ter ciência disso o deixava muito mal.

Ele queria apenas cuidar de Dean. Vê-lo sorrir. Vê-lo comer.

Como um anjo caído  
Fiz questão de esquecer  
Que mentir pra si mesmo  
É sempre a pior mentira

Mas não sou mais  
Tão criança, oh! oh!  
A ponto de saber tudo...

Já não me preocupo  
Se eu não sei por que  
Às vezes o que eu vejo  
Quase ninguém vê

E eu sei que você sabe  
Quase sem querer  
Que eu vejo  
O mesmo que você...

Tão correto e tão bonito  
O infinito é realmente  
Um dos deuses mais lindos  
Sei que às vezes uso  
Palavras repetidas  
Mas quais são as palavras  
Que nunca são ditas?

Samuel suspirou.

Estava cansado e com dor ainda.

Olhou para fora. Para o céu ensolarado e sem nuvens.

O horizonte, uma linha cheia de curvas ao infinito.

Não queria pensar em muita coisa no momento.

Apenas numa maneira de tocar seu irmão com o amor que sentia.

Estava sendo muito difícil consertar seus erros.

Me disseram que você  
Estava chorando

E foi então que eu percebi  
Como lhe quero tanto...

Poderia tocar o sofrimento de seu irmão.

Amassá-lo, condimentá-lo e assá-lo, de tão físico que ele era.

O vento correu entre as mechas do cabelo de Samuel.

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor do sol.

E então ele percebeu algo.

- Dean, para o carro.

Já não me preocupo  
Se eu não sei por que  
Às vezes o que eu vejo  
Quase ninguém vê

Sam saiu do Impala e deu a volta quase ao mesmo tempo em que Dean saía também.

Ele parou em frente ao homem loiro e suspirou.

Dean o olhava meio atônito.

- Alguma coisa errada, Sam?

Samuel deu um passo e abraçou o irmão. Deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele e ali ficou.

Dean olhou o céu.

Depois o volante do carro.

- O que você está fazendo, Sam?

A voz do caçula soou quase ingênua.

- Te abraçando.

- Isso eu percebi. – Dean fez uma careta. – O que eu não sei é o porquê.

- Porque você não gosta. – Samuel levantou a cabeça e o encarou com seus olhos cheios daquela expressão infantil que há tanto tempo Dean não via em seu rosto. Ele voltou a deitar a cabeça no ombro do mais velho.

- Sam... Isto já está constrangedor. Um carro que passar vai achar que somos namorados. – Dean sussurrou.

O caçula levantou a cabeça novamente. Sem tirar os braços do corpo do irmão o encarou, sério.

- E você se importa?

Dean abriu e fechou a boca.

Sam deitou a cabeça no ombro dele mais uma vez.

Os dois se mantiveram em silêncio um longo tempo.

- Dean?

- Sim, Sam.

- Eu te amo.

Algo dentro do irmão mais velho cresceu e subiu por sua garganta. E, sem que pudesse se controlar, Dean Winchester gargalhou.

Tanto e tanto que os braços de Sam, ao abraçá-lo, acabaram por segurá-lo em plena crise.

- Sam! Você continua tão, tão, tão gay! Dois homens abraçados em uma estrada e um deles se declarando!

Nova crise de riso.

Samuel sorriu comedidamente.

A expressão bem mais adulta agora.

A despeito do que haviam passado queriam a mesma coisa.

Que tudo acabasse da melhor maneira.

E isso incluía os dois bem vivos.

E eu sei que você sabe  
Quase sem querer  
Que eu quero  
O mesmo que você...

Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!...

**Fim**


End file.
